Nautilus
}} Abilities (6 Nautilus's level) physical damage and root his target for seconds. |description2 = This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every seconds. }} | , or , or if Nautilus is blinded, the root will still be applied but the bonus damage will not. |spellshield=will block the immobilize, but will not block the additional damage. |additional= |video=Nautilus IVideo }} }} Nautilus hurls his anchor forward in a line. If it hits an enemy unit, Nautilus drags himself and the unit together, dealing magic damage and briefly stunning the enemy. |description2 = If the anchor hits terrain, Nautilus will drag himself forward and the cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} | - the projectile will simply pass through these obstacles. If he hits a valid target, he will pull himself or the target over it depending on how close each is to the terrain. *If an enemy unit is killed with Dredge Line, Nautilus will instead pull himself all the way to their location. |video=Nautilus QVideo }} }} Nautilus gains a shield that absorbs damage. The shield lasts up to 10 seconds. |description2=While the shield persists, Nautilus's basic attacks apply a debuff to all enemies within 175 range of his target, dealing bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. Titan's Wrath resets Nautilus' basic attack timer when cast. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=18 |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} | , or or misses, the initial tick of damage and the debuff will both be applied, but the damage from the triggering attack will not. |spellshield=will block one application of the ability only. Further applications from the same instance of Titan's Wrath will not be blocked. |additional= *''Titan's Wrath'' resets Nautilus' attack timer on cast. *''Titan's Wrath'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Nautilus' previous orders. *''Titan's Wrath'' will always deal half of its listed damage on every hit while it persists, with the second half of the damage being applied over the next second regardless of how fast Nautilus attacks. *While Titan's Wrath is active, Nautilus' will utilise a different animation for his basic attacks. Autoattacks using these animations will always apply the damage over time, even if the shield expires before the damage has been applied. *If the shield is about to break, Titan's Wrath can be artificially extended by applying another shield, such as , on top of it. This is still subject to the 10 second maximum duration, with further autoattacks not applying the debuff regardless of whether Nautilus is still shielded or not. |video=Nautilus WVideo }} }} Nautilus slams the ground, causing a ring of explosions to radiate out from him in 3 waves. Each explosion deals magic damage to enemies in the area and slows them, decaying over 2 seconds. |description2=An enemy can be hit by more than one explosion, but take 50% reduced damage after the first. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} | slow function will be diminished beyond the 15% (down to 5.25%) due to Riptide's slow being more effective. |video=Nautilus EVideo }} }} Nautilus fires a shockwave that chases a target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and knocking up enemies it passes through. The shockwave explodes upon hitting its target, dealing magic damage, knocking them up for 1 second and stunning the target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=825 }} | or will cause the projectile to vanish. |video=Nautilus RVideo }} }} References cs:Nautilus de:Nautilus es:Nautilus fr:Nautilus pl:Nautilus pt-br:Nautilus ru:Nautilus zh:诺提勒斯 Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Knockup champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Shield champion Category:Pull champion Category:Stun champion